


Forbidden

by Sams_Princess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chief of Police Dean, Cop Dean, Domestic, Domestic destiel, Husbands, M/M, Mob Boss Castiel, Nosey Charlie, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Princess/pseuds/Sams_Princess
Summary: “How was work?” He asked, lightly, conversationally. He tried to ignore the bandage and sling that Cas’ arm was in.“Oh, work was great!” Cas spat, voice so heavy with sarcasm that Dean felt like he was drowning in it. “Cracked a new deal with a neighbouring gang, managed to recruit some new members, killed a few others; oh, and I WAS FUCKING SHOT BY MY HUSBAND!”-x-Cheif of Police, Dean Winchester and Mob Boss, Castiel Novak are very much married. And then one day, Dean shoots Castiel.





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Based on
> 
>  
> 
> [this](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/lily-orchard/156416740095)
> 
>  
> 
> prompt!!  
> I don't think it's my best, but I am quite pleased with it :)

“You got my shirt ironed yet?!”

Cas rolled his eyes at his husbands hurried demand as he placed the iron down at the end of the ironing board and picked up the shirt in question.

Just as Cas opened his mouth to call back, another yell sounded.

“Cas! I need my shirt like, 10 minutes ago!”

Cas had the right mind to crumple the thing back up again and throw it at his husband.

“It’s not my fault that you’re late for work!” Cas hit back at him, voice loud enough to be carried through the house.

“And it’s not my fault that you keep me up all night with endless rounds of sex!”

With that statement, a very handsome, very shirtless man stalked into the kitchen. He scanned the room, settled on the shirt that he needed before stalking forward and snatching it up.

“You weren’t complaining,” Cas grumbled, watching as his husband slipped his work shirt over his shoulder and did up the last couple of buttons.

“No, I wasn’t,” Dean smirked. “But damn Cas; I think you broke my dick!”

Cas scoffed and reached over to unplug the iron.

“Round two tonight then?” He asked, voice full of taunting and sarcasm.

“Round two tonight,” Dean nodded, speaking as if this was a dumb question. “Where the fuck’s my jacket?!”

Cas tutted at his husband’s inability to get himself ready for work in the morning. He pulled said jacket off the back of the chair and snatched the mans hat up too. He held both items out to him expectantly, wondering just how Dean would manage without him.

“Thanks babe,” Dean sighed in relief as he grabbed both items and put them on. “You’re a star.”

“Mmhmm,” Cas hummed, almost exasperatedly as he held out the man’s badge as well. Seriously, how on Earth had Dean managed to become Chief of Police? The guy would forget his head if it wasn’t screwed on properly.

“Oh shit!” Dean exclaimed as he grabbed the badge and fastened it to his jacket. “What would I do without you?”

“The thought scares me,” Cas explained, in a bored tone. Dean just smirked at him again and leant forward to press a kiss to his husband’s lips. Cas moaned into the kiss, wrapping one arm around Dean’s shoulders to keep him pressed close and his other reaching down to pinch the man’s perk ass.

When they pulled apart, Dean’s pupils were wide with wonder and lust; his cheeks slightly pink. Castiel loved how Dean reacted to each kiss as if it was their first. Cas chuckled and his tongue darted out to lick his lips.

“But you look stunning in uniform.”

Dean smiled at the compliment, seeming to regain himself again a moment later.

“Stop,” He ordered, but it was obvious that there was no real threat behind the tone. He glanced over Cas’ shoulder and his eyes clapped onto the wall clock. “Shit! I’ve gotta go!”

With that the man spun on his heel and all but ran through the house.

“Have a good day, baby!” Cas called after him.

“Don’t get into too much trouble!” Dean shouted back. Cas heard him fumbling round for his keys. He called out again, voice light and joking. “I really don’t want to have to arrest you! Love you!”

Before Cas could reply, the front door slammed shut. There was the familiar rumble of Dean’s beloved Impala, and then the guy was gone.

Cas pulled his mobile out of his jeans pocket and typed out a quick _‘love you too’_ text, with a million kissing emojis attached before moving to put the iron and ironing board away.

He began pottering around the kitchen, thinking about what he himself needed to accomplish at work today, when his mobile rang. He scanned the called ID with a frustrated sigh. Whenever his employee Kevin called, it wasn’t good news.

“What?” Cas snapped harshly, pressing the phone to his ear. He listened to Kevin’s hurried rambles for a minute, pinching the bridge of his nose tighter with each passing word. He could feel the frustration building already. “Can’t it wait, Kevin?!”

Kevin on the other end of the phone, waffled on for a moment.

“Fuck!” Cas cursed, desperately wanting to throw his phone across the room. “I’ll be there in 10. This is too good a dealing to pass off. If this fails Kevin, on your head be it!”

Cas cut the call short, Kevin in the middle of pleading and begging. Cas needed to get ready. He just hoped the authorities weren’t going to get wind of this; that was the last thing they needed.

-X-

“We got a tip-off.”

Dean had barely sat behind his desk when the folder was thrown onto the table.

“Good morning to you too, Meg,” Dean mumbled, reaching towards the file and dragging it closer. He sighed at Meg’s knowing hum, but he continued to pretend that he wasn’t 10 minutes late. He knew why she was a little sour this morning, and that was because he had roasted her for being late just last week. But as it was, he was her boss, not the other way around.

He opened the folder and instantly recognised the picture of the man, paper-clipped to the top of the file. Dean took a moment to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths. _Great_.

The mob boss, and his gang were the bane of his life. He put his head in his hands and groaned.

“Yeah,” Meg sighed at Dean’s response to finding out what they were going to be doing today. She spoke again, and there was a dose of sarcasm. “So; good morning boss. Happy Monday!”

“Get me all the information you have on the tip-off, and get the team together,” He ordered his highest ranking police captain. Meg gave a mock sault and stalked away to do his bidding.

Dean looked over the picture again. It had been taken from a distance, but it appeared like the mob boss was looking straight at the camera, and into his soul.

“Damn it Cas,” Dean cursed, as he looked over his husband’s profile in the picture. “What have you got us into now?”

-X-

“How’s Jimmy?”

“Charlie,” Dean addressed the police officer, who just so happened to be a friend of his. “Now is not the right time to be asking about my husband.”

“Sorry,” Charlie rolled her eyes dramatically, cocking her gun higher as they moved around the corner. “Shoot a girl for being curious. It’s just, I’ve never seen the guy! In the five whole years you’ve been married to him!”

“We eloped Charlie,” Dean grunted in frustration, mainly because Charlie already knew this, but also because Dean didn’t want to currently be here, hunting down his husband right now. “You know my Father wouldn’t approve of my choice of lover!”

“Well, as a gay person myself, Dean Winchester, I don’t know why you keep it so hidden from me!” And Charlie did sound upset. Not for the first time since he’d tied the knot had he thought about telling her the truth.

And the truth was that he had been married for five years to the mob boss, that they had all been trying to capture, arrest and prosecute for more than a decade. And they’d been together far longer than their five years of marriage.

Back then, Cas had used his alias, and at the time Dean had known him as ‘Jimmy’. They had met one night, had a good time and swapped numbers. When they finally faced each other as Mob Boss and Chief of Police, they realised the deep shit they were both in. They tried to break it off; but they were too far in love to let each other go. Dean continued to pretend to be dating the ‘Jimmy’ he’d told everyone about, and Cas kept his dating life private. Before Dean knew it, he was proposing; and Cas had actually accepted! They eloped merely a week later; a quiet wedding that had 0 guests, just how they wanted it. After that, they quickly became domesticated, living out of each other’s pockets. They both love it.

Cas’ mob knew their boss was married, and to whom. They were under strict instruction’s not to hurt the Chief of Police under any circumstances. Dean didn’t even want to think of the long, painful death that his husband had promised the gang if they disobeyed that particular rule.

Dean’s employees knew that their boss was married too. They knew that it had been a quiet ceremony and that he’d married his long-term boyfriend ‘Jimmy’. But they knew their boss kept that part of his life very private. No one had even seen a picture of Dean’s boyfriend, now husband, and so no one knew that ‘Jimmy’ was actually the city’s most wanted man.

“Look,” Dean sighed. “We don’t have time to talk about this right now. Maybe later.”

“You mean, never,” Charlie mumbled, more to herself.

Even if Dean had wanted to reply to that, he didn’t get the chance. The ringing of gun shots surrounded them, and everyone ducked in an attempt to dodge the bullets.

Across from them, in the abandoned warehouse, was the Novak Gang.

He heard Meg shouting for them to lower their guns. But since when had that ever worked? Cas was stood right at the front of the mob. He didn’t even have a gun in his hand, although Dean could see the one at his hip, and knew about the secret one he kept tucked close in the trench coat he always wore.

“Winchester,” Cas leered, spitting the name as if he was disgusted with it. Dean fought the roll of his eyes at the way Cas spoke; after all, it was Castiel who had _chosen_ to take the Winchester name as his own.

“Novak,” Dean replied, voice cold but still more pleasant than his husbands. “I’m afraid you’re coming with me.”

“Not today, Winchester,” Cas smirked. It wasn’t his usual playful, husband-y smirk. It was his mob-boss, sexy, you’re-not-getting-anything-on-me, smirk; the one he only wore to work.

And then it started. Someone from the Novak gang stepped forward and the officers around Dean started firing. The gang started shooting back. Demands were being flown everywhere, the majority of them from Dean or Cas.

Dean absolutely hated this part. He could face off and banter with the mob-boss forever if he could; but when the guns came into play like this, it scared the shit out of him. He never knew whether he was going to make it out unscathed; he never knew whether Cas was going to make it out alive. The worst times were when Cas managed to slip away undetected and Dean didn’t know whether he was going to see Cas walk through the front door ever again.

It wasn’t long before Dean and Cas came face-to-face. They didn’t often get to clash together like this when they were both at work; they tried to actively avoid each other if at all possible, not wanting to mix home life and work life. But sometimes, things just didn’t work out.

Cas had lost his gun somewhere in the fight, and Dean cocked his higher when he realised this even though his instincts were telling him to drop it completely. There was still an epic fight going on in the background, but they knew they could still have eyes on them.

Dean nodded his head ever so slightly in suggestion, and thankfully Castiel understood. He moved forward, quick as a flash and knocked the gun out of his husband’s hand; Dean making it seem like it had been a struggle. Then the hand-to-hand combat started, both of them being careful to put their all in it, but not enough to hurt the other.

“What do you want for tea?” Dean asked, as he dodged Cas’ punch with his forearm.

Cas grunted and tried again, before toppling over and taking the police officer with him.

“I was thinking we could just get Chinese.”

“Great idea,” Dean puffed, raising his fist up high. Cas caught it in his own hand as Dean brought it down again. “I’ll order it when I get home.”

Soon enough, the gang members started to retreat as the police officers began to get the upper hand. Some of Dean’s officers came to his aid, shoving Deans gun back in his hand. Dean had no choice but to pull back from the fist fight and point the gun at the mob boss.

Cas froze up, knowing that Dean wasn’t going to hurt him, but playing his part. He looked almost scared to be pretty much cornered and held his hands up.

Dean had no idea what Cas was doing, but his heart rate sped up at the idea of his husband surrendering. He hoped he had something up his sleeve, because if the police crew really did get the upper hand then Dean would have only two options; throw a pair of handcuffs around the man’s wrist and lead him off to the rest of his life behind bars; or throw his badge down and join the Novak Gang.

He knew, in a heart-beat, which one he’d choose.

“You going to shoot me, Winchester?” Cas spat, almost taunting.

“Give up, Novak,” Dean ordered coldly. He couldn’t wait for today wait for today to be over; he wanted to have some really rough sex and forget all about this atrocious ordeal.

“Shoot him boss,” Meg pressured him. “You’ve got him right where you need him! Shoot him!”

Dean could feel the sweat on his brow. He could feel the hairs standing up at the nape of his neck. He could feel his heart beating rapidly in fear. He could feel the pressure of his fellow police officers and knew they wanted him to shoot. Meg personally, kept uttering into his ear, pushing him to pull the trigger.

Dean couldn’t.

Cas watched him knowingly, and everyone jumped back when suddenly he was holding his own gun, his hidden one, in his hand. He pointed it at Dean, holding it with confidence and experience.

Dean had no idea what was going on, or what Cas was doing. He could hear his heart beat over everything, his worrying heart rate sky high as he tried to figure out Cas’ next step.

“SHOOT HIM!” Meg screamed, reaching the end of her tether.

“Oh, do shut up, Officer,” Cas hissed and pulled the trigger.

Meg screamed and fell to the floor, clutching at her left calf. It took Dean a moment to realise just what had just happened. Oh shit. This was not good.

He tried to apologise with his eyes; tried to tell Cas how sorry he was. But there was nothing he could do. Cas had put Dean in this position, and he hated him for it.

“You’re making me very angry, Novak,” Dean snapped, clicking the safety off the gun.

“Make your move, Winchester,” Cas threatened, waving his gun around. There was a glint in his eyes as if he was teasing him.

Dean had no option at all, unless he wanted to blow his cover.

The single gun-shot echoed around the room.

Dean breathed a few times in disbelief. Had he really just done what he thought he’d done?

Cas stumbled backwards, almost falling as he grabbed his shoulder. There was blood; a lot of blood. Dean wanted to; _no_ , he needed to run to his husband and call an ambulance. But he couldn’t.

Cas’ gang was firing at them again in earnest; but Dean could not bring himself to pull the trigger again, on anyone. He knew that Cas was going to be okay; knew he had medical help on hand, always did. But he still hated himself for it.

In the next moment, an Asian man appeared. Dean recognised him as Kevin, a guy who turned up at the house once in a blue moon because Castiel was being stubborn and not answering his phone. Kevin hauled the mob boss away, guiding him through the gunfire and out of the warehouse; soon, the rest of the gang followed suit.

“Shit,” Dean cursed to himself, as he started at the door Cas had left through wanting to run after him. “I’m never going to hear the end of this.”

-X-

Cas was home.

Dean stepped out of the impala and looked over Cas’ car with pursed lips. He hadn’t been sure that Cas was going to be home just yet, but he had hoped he was going to be. Now though, looking at the man’s car, he could just imagine the reaming out he was going to get from his husband.

“Hi babe,” Dean called, throwing his hat and keys on the table in the entrance hall. He could hear the TV on and guessed that was where Cas was. He decided to try and play it cool to begin with, to pretend that today had never happened. “I’m home!”

Cas didn’t respond. Dean entered the living room gingerly, noticing his husband on the couch. Dean toed his work boots off before his socked feet carried him across the room. He sat down next to Cas, but for a moment or two said nothing.

Castiel changed the channel, before Dean spoke again.

“How was work?” He asked, lightly, conversationally. He tried to ignore the bandage and sling that Cas’ arm was in.

“Oh, work was _great_!” Cas spat, voice so heavy with sarcasm that Dean felt like he was drowning in it. “Cracked a new deal with a neighbouring gang, managed to recruit some new members, killed a few others; oh, and I WAS FUCKING SHOT BY MY HUSBAND!”

Dean cringed back at the yell. He wanted to apologise, needed to apologise, but Castiel wasn’t letting him get a word in edgeways.

“You fucking shot me, you asshole! You fucking shot me!”

“Cas, I…” Dean started, but he wasn’t quick enough.

“ _No_!” Cas spat, cutting across him. “I spent nearly two hours with Benny as he dug the bullet out of me and stitched me up!” Cas fumed.

Dean watched as Castiel reached forward and grabbed a small Tupperware pot from the coffee table. He threw it at Dean with his good arm, who caught it on instinct. Inside, there was a bloodied bullet rolling around, and it didn’t take Dean any time at all to work out where it had come from. He winced again.

“You fucking shot me; you bastard!”

Cas heaved angrily a few times before calming down. It was obvious that he had finally finished his mini rant.

“I’m sorry,” Dean breathed, clutching the Tupperware box tightly in his hands. “I really am, babe. I just… you shot my highest-ranking officer! What was I supposed to do?”

“ _What were you supposed to do_?” Castiel seethed. “You weren’t supposed to shoot me!”

“I didn’t _want_ to shoot you Cas!” Dean exclaimed, voice rising to meet the volume of his husbands. “You kind of left me no choice!”

“You could have shot one of my men!”

Dean nearly rolled his eyes.

“And say what? I missed? Babe; my aim is the best. There would be serious questions asked if I hadn’t shot you!”

Castiel frowned and turned his eyes away from Dean. He set them back on the TV but paid the colourful pictures no mind.

“I really am sorry, Cas,” Dean whispered. “I really am.”

Castiel nodded once but didn’t take look back at him and still didn’t speak.

“Come on… you can’t be mad at me forever! Can you?” Dean quickly turned to pleading. “I’ll do whatever? Foot massage? Breakfast in bed? Lap dance?”

Castiel didn’t react.

“Come on babe; please say something,” Dean begged. His husband’s tongue darted out to wet his lips.

“Maybe,” Castiel started, slowly and seriously. “Maybe it really is time for you to join the gang?”

Dean paled. It had been talked about; and ultimately, that was the goal. Originally Dean had been completely against the idea, but Castiel had brought him round to it. One day, Dean would give everything up and become Castiel’s right hand man… and he wanted that, kinda. But he didn’t know if he could bring himself to doing it just yet.

“Cas, no…” Dean hushed.

“I won’t force you,” Castiel added, voice lighter all of a sudden. “But you know it will happen eventually. I think it’s time you started giving that route a proper thought, Dean.”

“You know I’ll do anything for you, Cas,” Dean promised, scooting closer to the man until they were sat hip-to-hip. Castiel seemed to relax once he was this close and Cas slung his good arm around Dean’s shoulders.

“I know, baby,” Cas hummed. “Everything except not shooting me, huh?”

“I really am sorry Cas!” Dean begged for his husband to really hear the apology this time. “I really am! Please!”

“I know,” Cas shushed. “But, I think you’ve got a lot of making up to do over the next few months, you know.”

“ _Months?!_ ” Dean cried. “Cas! That’s overdoing it a bit, isn’t it?”

“No,” Castiel decided. “I think it’s not nearly enough, personally. I think you should be weighting on me hand and foot for the rest of forever to make up for this.”

“Drama queen,” Dean rolled his eyes. Cas hummed again but leant across to capture Dean’s lips. It was the sign that Dean was forgiven, mostly, and the cop accepted it readily.

“Wait!” Dean exclaimed, pushing out of the kiss a moment later. “With your arm slung up like that; who’s going to iron my shirts?”

Castiel laughed and pulled Dean back into him. He ruffled his husband’s hair playfully.

“I guess it’s time I introduce you to the iron, and how it works!”

-X-

**Epilogue….**

The knocking at the front door sounded loud around them.

Dean groaned from somewhere underneath his husband, at the recognition of that noise.

“Ignore it,” Cas ordered, mouth finding another sensitive spot and sucking another bruise into place, to join the map he’d began making of Dean’s body.

Dean whined in want as Cas continued to suckle and bite at his skin. The man, despite his arm still begin in a sling, was an expert when it came to Dean’s body. He probably knew the cop’s body better than the cop knew it himself. Dean wasn’t sure how long he had been under Castiel’s spell tonight; how long Cas had been driving him insane with just his mouth in every nook and cranny of his body, sending him through a wave of pure pleasure.

“Good boy,” Cas praised when Dean went pliant beneath him, once again. He rewarded the man with a sharp bite, but not hard enough to draw blood.

The knocking continued. Dean tried to push Cas away, but got a warning growl in response.

“Door,” Dean tried to explain, not being able to find the words through the heavy fog that clouded his mind.

“They’ll go away when they realise no one’s going to answer them.”

Dean wanted to believe him, but when a third, louder, more persistent knock sounded, he knew that whoever it was, wasn’t going away. Castiel seemed to realise it too.

“Oh for fuck sake,” The mob boss cursed, sitting up and subsequently letting Dean up too. Dean looked thoroughly blissed out, but his eyes were wide as he looked around for his shirt.

“No,” Cas ordered, pushing the man back down on the couch when Dean went to stand. “I’ll get rid of them.”

Dean gulped when he saw Cas collect his gun off the coffee table.

“Cas, no!” Dean cried, thinking the worst.

"Just as a precaution,” Castiel reminded Dean as he slid the cold, metal object into the waist belt of the jeans he was currently wearing. “You can never be too careful.”

And then he had left the room. Dean listened as he unlocked the front door and pulled it open. He suddenly found himself not caring that Cas had a gun in his back pocket; he just wanted him back. He just wanted him to continue teasing him with his tongue and teeth. He already felt cold without him.

_“I knew it!”_

Dean suddenly came crashing back to himself at the familiar voice. He knew that voice; could pin point it anywhere. He didn’t even bother even looking for a shirt this time. He shot off the couch and rushed towards his husband and the owner of the voice.

“Who are you?” Cas asked, hand subtly reaching round himself until he had a good hold on the gun tucked hidden away.

“Charlie!” Dean breathed when he saw the familiar red-head. “What the hell are you doing at my house!”

“Dean!” Charlie perked up when she saw him behind the mob boss. She didn’t fail to notice the covering of hickeys that Dean was sporting. She raised her eyebrows and smirked knowingly.

“Dean, you know this woman?”

“She works for me…” Dean mumbled quietly.

“I knew it!” Charlie repeated. “I mean, I always had a feeling; but I could never be certain. And then after today; I had to check it out or myself. Oh man! I knew it! I fucking called it man!”

“Charlie, what the fuck are you doing at my house!” Dean repeated, his heart hammering in his chest. Their cover was blown. By morning the whole of the town would know that their chief of police was married to the mob boss. _Great_. Maybe it really was time to start thinking more seriously about joining Cas.

“I did a little investigating on my own, boss,” Charlie explained, not sounding sorry in the slightest. “You keep this part of your life so private that I knew there had to be some big secrets here somewhere.”

“I keep it private for a reason, Charlie!” Dean spat, pushing past his husband.

“I can see that,” Charlie nodded to the elephant in the room, which was Cas. “Castiel Novak, Dean? Really?”

“Winchester,” Castiel corrected coldly. “It’s Castiel Winchester.”

Charlie’s eyebrows rose even higher.

“Have you got something to say, Charlie?” Dean asked, crossing his arms and giving the younger officer a pointed look.

“Oh, for goodness sake, Dean,” Castiel huffed. “The front porch is not the place to have this conversation. Nor are you dressed; and you know how I feel about that. Invite the woman inside; I’ll make us all some coffee while you go and put your clothes back on.”

And that’s what they did. Charlie sat in the living room, feeling slightly anxious to be sat in a mob boss’ home, but she tried not to let it show. Dean and Cas walked into the room simultaneously, Dean now dressed, and Cas looking very domestic carrying a tray of 3 steaming mugs.

“I’m sorry for the shock Charlie,” Dean started eventually, after the awkward silence had enveloped them for too long. “But you won’t be changing my mind about who I love.”

“I wasn’t even going to try,” Charlie stated, sounding slightly offended at that statement. “I’m just a bit shocked, that’s all. You married the guy we’ve been chasing down for more than a decade. How long have you been together?”

“12 years.”

“12 years!” Charlie cried. “Jesus. You’re really gone for each other then?”

“Yes,” Castiel and Dean said at the same time, not even missing a beat.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Dean looked at Charlie as if she had grown two heads.

“Did you really just ask that question, Charlie?” Dean asked.

“And you really are in love?” Charlie questioned, almost worriedly. “Like, he’s not forcing you or anything, Dean? Right?”

Castiel growled and flew to his feet.

“Woah, woah, woah!” Dean stood too. He had his hands-on Cas’ shoulders, being careful of his wound. “Calm down. She meant no harm, babe!”

“She’s accusing me of, of…” Castiel shook his head, unable to bring himself to say it. “I should have her killed!”

“You are not laying a single finger on her!” Dean ordered harshly. “Now calm down or I will send you out of the room so I can finish this conversation alone!”

Cas looked at Dean for a moment before he relented and sat back down. Once again, Dean followed, returning to his seat.

“No, Charlie,” Dean addressed the slightly shaken woman again. “He’s not forcing me. And before you ask, I can handle him. We know each other inside and out.”

“Literally,” Castiel added with a snicker. Dean rolled his eyes at how quickly his husbands mood had changed, but said nothing. He was pleased to see a small, slightly horrified smirk had started spreading across Charlie’s face.

“I love him Charlie, and he love’s me.”

Charlie really did smile now.

“The Mob Boss and the Chief of Police,” She stated. “Who would have thought?”

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr!!](https://samsprincess69.tumblr.com/)  
>  Thank you for all your support!!  
> Much love to you all!  
> xxxx


End file.
